1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a shield for plants and particularly cone-shaped trees for protecting them from ice, snow and wind. The shield is characterized by a set of separate trapezoidal panels adapted to be assembled to surround the trees in a cone-shaped manner. The panels are laterally connected to each other to form cone which can also be assembled to a superposed cone. Each panel is perforated to allow a limited circulation of air through the plant.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,645 to Schaw describes a tree planter box comprising a plurality of juxtaposed panels interconnected by upstanding channels and ribs adapted to vertically slide one into the other. These panels are not provided with any means for ventilating the inner part of the box nor with any means for superposing the boxes.
In U.S. Pat. to Hardman No. 2,665,523, a protective hot cap for plants is described. The cap makes use of a semi-circular blank having slots and tabs along its diameter which are adapted to form a cone to protect plants. Hardman does not contemplate the posibility of increasing the diameter of the protector by the multiplication of semi-circular panels. Furthermore, the cone shape of the protector is contemplated as being nearly closed at its apex due to the semi-circular shape of of the blank, the aperture being formed by a mere indentation in the blank. Such an aperture does not provide the possibility of superposing similar cones for housing larger plants.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,431, the foldable cover for plants is characterized by contiguous panels separated by a fold line and accordingly are not intended to be separated. Furthermore, are used in combination with two hinged lid panels which are used to provide ventilation when opened.
The patent to Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,673 makes use of a plurality of rectangular sheet-like plates which are intended to be vertically juxtaposed in order to accomodate growing plants. Thomas has not contemplated the formation of a complete perimeter around the tree and the protector which he has described cannot be formed by laterally assembled panels because these panels are essentially rectangular in shape. The panels are provided with square holes adapted to receive bolts and nuts for adjusting the panels at desired height relative to the tree to be covered.